Daelaam
The Daelaam Protoss are a protoss faction.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Whispers of Doom (in English). 2010-07-27.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Haven's Fall (in English). 2010-07-27. The name refers to the union between the Khalai and the Nerazim.Watrous, Valerie. "Colossus." (Apr. 07, 2011). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: Colossus Accessed 2011-04-11. The Protoss Protectorate is a term used to describe all protoss-held space after the Brood War.Elder, Josh (w), Ramanda Kamarga (p). "Why We Fight." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1 (paperback binding), pp. 6–47. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 978-1427-80721-2. History Main article: Protoss history Because of the Discord, protoss society came to be split into two—the Khalai of the Protoss Empire and the exiled Nerazim,Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. who came to settle on Shakuras. Because of the Great War and subsequent Brood War, the former body collapsed and both branches of protoss were forced to band together for mutual survival.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Legacy of the Xel'Naga (in English). 1998. By 2502,April 6, 2010. "Timeline". StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). pp. 311 - 323. ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. both Nerazim and Khalai were under the rule of the Protoss Protectorate. The Second Great War A Daelaam force led by Praetor Karass tracked the Queen of Blades to Ulaan and aided Dark Prelate Zeratul in his quest to find fragments of an ancient prophecy, sacrificing themselves to cover his escape.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Whispers of Doom (in English). 2010-07-27. Raynor's Raiders battled against the Daelaam forces led by High Executor Selendis to provide Dr. Ariel Hanson more time to discover a cure for the zerg hyper-evolutionary virus, which had infested the Agrian colonists. The Raiders defeated the protoss and Haven was saved.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Safe Haven (in English). 2010-07-27. The Raiders decided to help purify the world of Haven and took the protoss' place in destroying the infestation. After the job was done, the Daelaam gave Raynor a plaque honoring his effort.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Haven's Fall (in English). 2010-07-27. Some Daelaam Dark Templar were imprisoned by the Tal'darim on the xel'naga worldship in the Sigma Quadrant. They requested assistance from Raynor's Raiders.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Maw of the Void (in English). 2010-07-27. The Future However, over time, the protoss have begun sliding into tribalism.Metzen, Chris; Chambers, Andy; StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-04-03. BlizzCon 2007 StarCraft Lore Panel Editorial. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-18. In a possible future glimpsed at by a select few, the protoss and their civilization came to an end at the hand of the Dark Voice.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, In Utter Darkness (in English). 2010-07-27. Known Territories *Ash'Arak *Gyras (possibly retained from the Protoss Empire) *Shakuras (capital world) Notes Their decal can be earned in StarCraft II.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). July 27, 2010 References faction}} Category: Protoss organizations